Trust Me
by Yumiko20
Summary: TRADUCTION. Ichijou offre un cadeau à Shiki pour lui remonter le moral. Shiki exprime sa reconnaissance d’une manière inattendue, et finit par recevoir un cadeau encore plus grand. One-shot, yaoi lemon – Shiki x Ichijou.


**Auteur : **Blackened Wing

**Traductrice :** Yumiko20

**Bêta-reader :** Camille

**Catégorie : **Romance / Friendship

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Takuma Ichijou – Senri Shiki

**Résumé : **Ichijou offre un cadeau à Shiki pour lui remonter le moral. Shiki exprime sa reconnaissance d'une manière inattendue, et finit par recevoir un cadeau encore plus grand. One-shot, yaoi lemon – Shiki x Ichijou.

**Warning :** Yaoi / Slash. Lemon explicite. Ne lisez pas si vous n'aimez pas les relations entre hommes.

**Spoilers :** Oui en partie par rapport à la parution française, post tome 7. Cette histoire suit une autre fic de l'auteur « Crimson Door », mais vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir lu cette fic pour lire celle-ci. Elle peut être lue seule sans problèmes.

**Disclamer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de _Trust Me _de Blackened Wing qui m'a aimablement donné son autorisation ! Sinon, tout appartient à l'auteur du manga _Vampire Knight_, Matsuri Hino.

**Trust Me**

Senri Shiki s'assit sur le côté dans la large et énorme chaise en cuir, placée dans un coin de la confortable chambre à coucher qu'il partageait avec Takuma Ichijou. Il avait un magazine ouvert sur les genoux, dont il tournait lentement les pages en lisant deux ou trois articles. Cela ne lui paraissait plus étrange de voir de temps en temps son propre visage se tourner vers lui depuis les publicités. Il était mannequin depuis qu'il était enfant, donc habitué à de telles choses.

Ce à quoi il essayait de s'habituer maintenant, c'était la lassitude qui s'accrochait toujours à lui, ainsi que les cercles bleus et les faibles lignes qui s'étaient développés sous et autour de ses yeux. Tout le monde lui disait que ces choses s'en iraient finalement, mais personne n'en était certain. Le père au sang pur qu'il n'avait jamais connu, et qui ne l'avait jamais considéré comme assez bien pour lui donner son nom, avait possédé son corps pendant plus d'un mois, et cela n'avait amené aucune faveur au jeune vampire.

Bien sûr, Senri était au courant que les autres dommages que son père avait causés à ce moment-là étaient bien pires. Il se trouvait que son père était Rido Kuran, l'oncle de leur Président de dortoir, Kaname Kuran, qui avait tué son oncle quelques années auparavant, après que Rido ait assassiné ses parents. Rido avait utilisé le corps de son fils dans sa tentative de vengeance et avait provoqué tout ce qui était arrivé. Senri savait qu'il ne devait pas se plaindre de s'en sortir finalement avec seulement une fatigue chronique et quelques rides.

Ok, peut-être que c'était superficiel, mais… il était un _mannequin_, bon sang ! Il n'avait ou plutôt ne voulait aucune autre manière de subvenir à ses besoins et à ceux de sa mère. Ce n'était pas que l'argent était un problème ; ils n'auraient eu aucunes difficultés, même s'il ne travaillait pas… mais il _aimait_ son travail et il détestait être dépendant du revenu ou de la charité des autres. C'était incroyablement déprimant de penser que toute cette situation pouvait endommager de manière permanente sa carrière.

Usuellement, Senri aurait été plutôt ravi d'apprendre qu'il était en fait apparenté d'une certaine façon aux vénérés Kuran, mais en considérant que Rido Kuran avait mis sa mère enceinte juste pour avoir un hôte si un jour il en avait besoin, et qu'ensuite il avait nui à son esprit par sa cruauté pour qu'elle ne dise rien… eh bien, cela ne le rendait pas vraiment fier de son héritage. Cela lui donnait plutôt des maux d'estomac. Il ne pardonnerait jamais à cet homme d'avoir fait de sa douce et belle mère ce qu'elle était, et d'avoir privé Senri de la chance de la connaître saine d'esprit.

Shiki tourna la page du magazine d'un air renfrogné, ses jambes se balançant légèrement, les talons frappant le côté de la chaise en cuir. Il ne voulait pas penser à cela, il ne déprimerait que davantage et ne deviendrait que plus frustré.

Avec un soupir, le brun ferma le magazine et le jeta à travers la chambre, basculant à nouveau la tête contre l'accoudoir rembourré de la chaise tout en fermant les yeux.

« Eh, Senri, tu es là ? » Le bruit de la porte et la voix du colocataire de Shiki interrompirent ses sombres pensées.

Shiki, caché dans l'ombre de l'angle de la chambre, n'ouvrit pas les yeux. « Non, Takuma, je suis en Corée, » dit-il sèchement.

Takuma sourit, ignorant le sarcasme. C'était une question rhétorique de toute façon. « J'ai un cadeau pour toi, » informa-t-il joyeusement son ami en traversant la chambre. Takuma savait que le lent rétablissement de Shiki et les récentes révélations sur sa famille avaient été des coups durs pour le jeune vampire. Shiki était déprimé et de mauvaise humeur depuis des jours, et cela donnait envie à Takuma de le voir sourire.

Intrigué malgré lui, Shiki renifla curieusement, essayant de deviner ce que Takuma lui avait apporté. Il espérait à moitié que cela soit une sorte de pâtisserie. Toutefois, l'odeur était inattendue et Shiki ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face à une paire d'yeux noirs et inquisiteurs, à une fourrure brun sable et à une version à l'envers d'un Takuma épanoui.

« Regarde ce que j'ai pour toi ! » Dit Takuma avec enthousiasme, en portant la petite créature au poil touffu nez à nez avec Senri, qui restait la tête inclinée par-dessus l'accoudoir de la chaise.

Shiki cligna des yeux, en se redressant lorsque Takuma déposa le petit corps chaud sur ses genoux. Il regarda confus et surpris la petite boule de fourrure astucieusement ordonnée, ses oreilles, et son colocataire enthousiaste qui attendait manifestement de voir ce qu'il pensait.

« Tu m'as amené un _lapin _? » Demanda Senri, juste au cas où il loupait, d'une certaine façon, quelque chose d'important. « Takuma… tu sais comment les herbivores se sentent avec nous… » En fait, Shiki était surpris de voir que le petit lapin ne frissonnait pas encore avec frénésie et qu'il n'essayait pas de descendre de ses genoux. Au contraire, la petite créature se blottissait contre lui, plutôt satisfaite, et explorait avec curiosité l'ourlet de sa chemise à l'aide de son petit nez rose. Shiki sentit ses mains attirer malgré lui le petit corps câlineur pour le prendre en coupe. Il était si petit, chaud et fragile entre ses mains. Il pouvait sentir les petits battements de cœur à travers tout son corps sous ses doigts. _Bon sang_… la petite chose stupide était _mignonne_.

« Je sais, je sais, mais c'est la raison pour laquelle je devais te donner celui-ci, » expliqua Takuma. « Il y avait un petit enfant en ville qui les vendait dans une boîte. Tous les autres ont essayé de creuser pour sortir quand je me suis approché pour les voir, mais celui-là est venu vers moi et il a frotté son nez contre ma main. » Takuma sourit affectueusement, en étendant la main pour caresser les longues oreilles soyeuses du jeune lapin. « Je pense qu'il est anosmique. Probablement mauvais pour lui s'il était en liberté, mais bon pour nous, hein ? »

Shiki souriait maintenant malgré lui, en soulevant le lapin pour qu'ils soient nez à nez à nouveau, la petite créature le regardant avec de petits yeux inquisiteurs totalement dépourvus de peur. Shiki le blottit facilement au creux d'un de ses bras, comme s'il portait un bébé, caressant sa fourrure avec l'autre en regardant de nouveau Takuma. Il leva un sourcil. « _Tu_ le voulais vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? »

Takuma haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, il était très mignon, je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans cette sale boîte en papier, il fait froid dehors. Et je pensais que… peut-être, il te remonterait le moral, » ajouta-t-il doucement.

Shiki se sentit légèrement coupable. Il savait que Takuma essayait vraiment d'être là pour lui à travers cela. Il avait été mis à l'écart parce qu'il était fatigué et confus, et qu'il avait toujours peur des cauchemars informes qu'il faisait quand il essayait de dormir. Mais ce n'était pas juste, pour aucun d'eux.

« Merci, Takuma. Je l'aime, » dit Shiki doucement, ses yeux un peu plus gentils et moins sarcastiques alors qu'ils croisaient ceux de son ami. Prudemment, Shiki se leva de la chaise, en prenant le lapin avec lui. « Allez, aide-moi à lui faire une petite maison quelque part. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux vampires avaient fabriqué un petit palais en tapis et coussins pour le lapin. Ils apporteraient quelque chose de plus approprié et de permanent plus tard, mais pour l'instant, le lapin semblait content.

« Je crois que je vais l'appeler Teku, » déclara Shiki en se redressant, en se levant et en époussetant ses mains.

« _Seenri_… » Protesta Takuma taquin. Teku avait été un bref surnom d'enfance de Takuma qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment. Il en venait à regretter d'avoir partagé cette information avec Shiki.

« Non, tu me l'as donné, je dois le baptiser. C'est parfait, » dit Shiki, offrant à son ami un grand sourire.

La seule chose que Shiki se rappela ensuite, c'était qu'il était couché sur le sol, avec la tête qui tournait et des taches sombres devant les yeux. Takuma était penché au-dessus de lui en alerte, appelant son nom.

« Senri ! Senri, est-ce que ça va ? » Takuma aida Shiki à se redresser lentement.

Shiki posa sa tête groggy dans ses mains. « Unn… oui, oui, je vais bien… » Murmura le brun frustré. « Juste une nouvelle absence.» Cela s'était produit déjà une ou deux fois avant. Les médecins disaient que cela passerait, que c'était un des nombreux effets secondaires pour n'avoir pas pu contrôler son corps pendant si longtemps. Des fois, il retombait presque dans l'état de confinement dans lequel Rido l'avait forcé à entrer si longtemps.

Les yeux de Takuma étaient profondément inquiets. Malgré la garantie des médecins qu'il y avait peu de chance que cela arrive, il était terrifié que Shiki puisse revenir à cet état et tomber dans le coma, voire pire.

Passant par-dessus les protestations de Shiki, il le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à son lit. « Non, pas de discussion, tu dois te reposer. »

« Tout ce que j'ai _fait_ ces derniers temps, c'est me reposer, j'en ai marre, Takuma ! » Protesta Shiki irascible.

Takuma baissa la tête et attrapa les lèvres de Shiki dans un baiser inattendu et inquiet. _Cela_ fit taire le jeune vampire. Il hésita durant un battement de cœur, puis répondit facilement au baiser.

Lui et Takuma étaient amis depuis longtemps. Mutuellement attirés et placés de manière opportune dans le même dortoir… ils avaient commencé à envisager la possibilité d'être un peu plus que des amis avant les vacances… Avant que le père de Shiki ne s'empare de lui et que tout se transforme en chaos. La chaleur des lèvres de Takuma et la proximité de son corps étaient rassurantes.

« S'il te plaît, Senri, je m'inquiète pour toi. Repose-toi, pour moi, » tenta de le persuader Takuma en déposant soigneusement Shiki sur son lit.

Les doigts de Shiki se prirent dans la chemise de Takuma, provoquant une brusque et petite secousse qui fit perdre l'équilibre à Takuma et le firent aussi tomber sur le lit. Il atterrit au-dessus de Shiki et les jambes du brun s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches, les pieds se blottissant derrière ses fesses pour le maintenir captif.

Takuma cligna des yeux en se retrouvant pressé si prêt et intimement contre l'autre, il poussa rapidement sur ses coudes, placés de chaque côté du corps de Shiki, et le fixa interrogatif. Une profonde rougeur se répandit rapidement sur les joues pâles de Takuma.

« Um… Shiki… » Murmura-t-il, un peu nerveux. Il n'essaya pas de bouger, il ne _voulait_ pas bouger, c'était si bon d'être si prêt de l'autre garçon…

« Tu veux que je reste au lit, Takuma… et si tu me donnais une raison pour cela ? » Ronronna Shiki de manière attirante, posant un regard sombre sur Takuma, et se penchant pour lentement traîner ses lèvres et sa langue le long de la mâchoire de l'autre.

Takuma frissonna, la température de son corps montant en flèche à la sensation des lèvres, de la langue et des dents de l'autre vampire sur sa peau. Lui et Shiki s'étaient embrassés deux ou trois fois, avant que toute cette folie ne débute. Ils avaient finalement reconnu l'attraction inexprimée entre eux, mais ils n'avaient pas été au-delà de ça, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps. Mais la proximité provocatrice de Shiki et son ton séducteur embrumèrent rapidement l'esprit de Takuma avec toute une série de nouveaux désires.

« Um… » Fut un peu près tout ce que Takuma réussit à sortir de sa bouche soudainement sèche, son cœur commençant à s'emballer, comme Shiki, nonchalamment mais intentionnellement, défaisait ses boutons, ses jambes toujours enroulées autour de l'autre pour le garder près de lui.

Shiki sourit. Takuma était tellement doux. Il était trop innocent parfois, et c'était souvent comme s'il était le plus jeune au lieu du plus vieux, mais pour dire la vérité Shiki aimait cela chez lui. « Allez, Takuma… si je dois rester au lit, je veux le partager avec toi… » Murmura-t-il flatteur, ses mains glissants sous la chemise qu'il venait juste de déboutonner, cartographiant les contours de la poitrine de Takuma avant de desserrer sa cravate et de descendre la chemise de ses épaules.

Takuma était naturellement mince, comme la plupart des vampires, mais son corps fin était très bien musclé, ce que vous ne pouviez pas deviner sous les chemises qu'il portait habituellement – le résultat d'années d'entraînement au Katana. Shiki admira ouvertement l'étendue de sa poitrine bien tonique, se penchant pour lécher et mordiller la clavicule de Takuma, ses doigts explorant ailleurs.

Takuma respira lentement entre ses dents, ayant froid alors que Shiki commençait à le déshabiller et à le caresser. Il devait… faire quelque chose… il devait stopper Shiki… mais… pourquoi ? Il ne voulait pas l'arrêter. Takuma caressa lentement le cou gracieux de Shiki avec une main, embrassant ses cheveux, le côté de son visage, son souffle s'accélérant comme ses hanches commençaient à se balancer automatiquement contre celles de Shiki.

Shiki eut l'impression qu'il devait faire tout le travail pour l'instant, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. Il libéra Takuma de sa chemise et glissa le long de son corps pour défaire la boucle de sa ceinture.

Takuma marqua une pause et le regarda. Tout cela allait plutôt vite, et même si tout en lui avait envie de plus, voulait que les doigts beaux et habiles de Shiki le libèrent, voulait toucher, goûter et dévorer le corps fort, mince et séduisant bougeant de manière si aguicheuse contre lui…

« Senri… tu es sûr que tu veux… Je veux dire… »

Shiki sourit et prit l'arrière de la tête de Takuma. « Tais-toi, Takuma, » murmura-t-il, l'abaissant pour un chaud baiser, alors que son autre main ouvrait la ceinture de l'autre et son pantalon, glissant à l'intérieur. Shiki fut ravi du halètement qui s'échappa des lèvres de Takuma.

Shiki savait que Takuma venait d'une famille plus réservée et traditionnelle que la sienne. Shiki était totalement à l'aise dans la recherche du plaisir pour l'amour du plaisir, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance avec qui il était, et il pouvait bien entendu faire une exception maintenant, mais ce n'était pas que cela cette fois. Takuma était si beau, si attirant, mais aussi si doux et affectueux… Shiki l'aimait vraiment beaucoup. Il savait que Takuma le voulait, que l'autre puisse ou non l'admettre, et il voulait lui montrer toute sa reconnaissance pour la tendre attention que son ami lui avait donné ces deux dernières semaines. Il voulait se sentir proche de lui, il voulait partager cela avec lui.

Takuma haleta de plaisir, enfouissant son visage en feu contre le côté du cou de Shiki alors que la main du vampire brun faisait des merveilles dans son pantalon, le faisant trembler de plaisir en inhalent profondément l'odeur de Shiki.

Décidant que cela marcherait mieux si les positions étaient inversées, Shiki les retournèrent, piégeant Takuma sous lui et l'embrassant lentement, dessinant une piste de baisers sur l'estomac de son amant en soulageant Takuma de son pantalon. Déshabillant entièrement son partenaire, Shiki blottit son nez contre l'aine de Takuma et utilisa sa bouche pour prodiguer une attention chaude et humide sur elle, commençant à douter que son amant l'ait déjà expérimenté auparavant.

La tête de Takuma s'arqua et ses poings se pelotonnèrent dans les draps sous lui, un puissant gémissement choqué et de profond plaisir s'échappant de ses lèvres. Son corps était en feu, Shiki le rendait fou. Il avait besoin de toucher l'autre vampire, besoin à en avoir mal.

Se redressant, Takuma passa ses mains à travers les cheveux de Shiki, prenant son visage dans le creux de ses mains, et l'arrêtant pour un autre baiser enfiévré et affamé, ses doigts légèrement tremblants tombant promptement sur l'ourlet du polo que Shiki portait, prenant le bas, le remontant sur sa poitrine et le passant par-dessus sa tête. Shiki leva les bras dans un accord impatient. Il mourrait d'être déjà sans ses vêtements, mais il voulait que Takuma le déshabille.

Les doigts de Takuma tracèrent les lignes régulières et magnifiques du corps du mannequin, le gardant près de lui, l'embrassant, ses mains descendants en bas de son dos… Combien de fois s'était-il retrouvé à suivre involontairement du doigt l'image désarmante du corps à moitié nu de Shiki, posant avec une séduction faussement modeste dans tel ou tel magasine ? C'était un secret embarrassant, mais maintenant… il pouvait le toucher pour de vrai, sentir la chaleur de sa chair et la sensation du sang se précipitant à travers les veines sous ses mains quand il tenait l'autre vampire près de lui.

Shiki se tortillait dans le besoin et gardait à peine patience. Il adorait la manière fervente et presque respectueuse avec laquelle Takuma le traitait, mais, um… il avait vraiment, _vraiment_ besoin d'abandonner le reste de ses vêtements. Il captura une des mains de Takuma, embrassant le cou chaud du blond et mordillant de manière suggestive l'aire de morsure d'une façon qui fit se redresser le corps de Takuma et lui fit faire attention. Shiki guida la main de Takuma pour saisir son pantalon.

« S'il te plaît, Takuma… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. « S'il te plaît, je meurs ici… »

Les pupilles de Takuma se dilatèrent à ces mots magnifiques et sensuels, et au regard enivrant que les yeux bruns limpides de Shiki lui lancèrent quand il leva les yeux. Maladroitement, mais précipitamment, il défit le pantalon de l'autre et l'abaissa. Shiki lui facilita la tâche et bientôt ils furent tous les deux nus.

Respirant difficilement, Takuma laissa traîner sa bouche sur le corps de Shiki. Il n'était pas expérimenté, mais il voulait retourner le plaisir que Shiki lui avait procuré.

Shiki grogna doucement, se soutenant avec un bras en s'asseyant, sa main s'emmêlant dans les cheveux de Takuma alors que ce dernier trouvait sa chair douloureuse et l'entourait de chaleur, et d'attentions si hésitantes et non testées. Shiki glapit doucement comme des crocs effleuraient sa chair et son corps frissonna. Takuma hésita et leva les yeux, en quête d'approbation. « C'est bien ? »

Shiki sourit affectueusement et tira Takuma par les cheveux, le repoussant sur le lit et se tournant pour l'enjamber. « Oui, c'est génial… » Approuva-t-il avec un délicieux et sombre reflet dans ses magnifiques yeux.

En se mettant entre les genoux de Takuma, il remonta les jambes du blond autour de sa taille, l'encourageant à accrocher ses pieds pour le maintenir là, alors que Shiki balançait leurs hanches ensemble, leurs corps durs glissant lentement et s'immobilisant ensemble de manière érotique, dans une danse moite dont le son augmentait comme le feu produit par les deux corps qui commençaient à s'épanouir dans un besoin pressant.

Le pâle visage de Takuma rougi par la passion et perlé de transpiration fixait Shiki de ses yeux dorés et remplis d'intense plaisir, se cramponnant à lui, s'enfonçant à nouveau pour le rencontrer, bougeant de manière pressante comme le désire s'accroissait et vibrait. Il leva les bras et passa ses doigts sur ses joues, sur son flanc, à travers ses cheveux… si parfait, si beau…

L'extraordinaire franchise dans les yeux de Takuma alors qu'il le fixait, comme s'il invitait Shiki dans son âme même, l'intoxiquait incroyablement et Shiki ne pouvait détourner ses yeux du visage de son amant en bougeant fermement contre lui. Il voulait cet homme. Il le voulait _tellement_… qu'il avait l'intention de laisser Takuma l'avoir, comme un merci pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, mais il réalisa que Takuma n'avait probablement jamais fait cela avant et qu'il ne serait pas confortable si son amant devait lui enseigner comment faire.

La plupart des gens prendraient plutôt cela comme un coup à leur fierté. En plus… Takuma était si passionné, si appétissant et vulnérable… Shiki le voulait, intensément.

« Laisse-moi te faire l'amour, » murmura-t-il, d'une voix légèrement veloutée contre la gorge de Takuma en l'embrassant doucement, ses crocs taquins jouant contre la veine palpitante pulsant passionnément à la base de son cou.

Takuma frissonna avec un doux gémissement ravi. « Ce n'est pas… ce que nous sommes en train de faire ? » Murmura-t-il en haletant, la pointe de confusion dans sa voix quasiment masquée par l'épaisse couche de désire et de plaisir.

Shiki sourit chaudement amusé, sans être vraiment surpris. Takuma était vierge, dans ce domaine au moins. Il devait l'être puisqu'il avait complètement manqué le sous-entendu dans la demande de son partenaire. C'était… mignon, et incroyablement attirant. Shiki ne pensait pas avoir déjà été avec quelqu'un dont c'était la première fois. Sa première fois s'était déroulée sur le bureau d'un producteur qui offrait le travail que Shiki voulait désespérément à ce moment-là. Sa mère voulait vraiment qu'il ait ce contrat, son pauvre esprit brisé s'étant fixé dessus, et il était tenu et déterminé à l'obtenir pour elle. Il était jeune, personne sur qui compter à aller voir, et il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait dire non. Ca n'avait pas d'importance, cela avait été assez bon, et Shiki avait appris que le sexe était monnaie courante dans ce business. Les morales du General Vampire, qui disaient « si quelque chose est agréable, alors faite-le », ne l'avaient pas vraiment bloqué. Seule la fierté aurait empêché quelqu'un de se laisser utiliser ainsi, mais ironiquement, les valeurs n'étaient pas ce que Shiki avait le plus.

Shiki lécha et mordilla habilement le cou de Takuma, faisant gémir son partenaire dans un bonheur absolu. « Oui, c'est le cas, mais cela pourrait être tellement meilleur… » Le persuada Shiki. Il n'était pas sûr de la manière dont Takuma allait réagir s'il n'avait jamais essayé avant. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. « Si tu me fais confiance. As-tu confiance en moi, Takuma ? » Souffla-t-il contre la peau de l'autre.

Takuma ne supportait presque plus ces sentiments incroyables, il pencha la tête, tirant sur les épaules de Shiki pour lever la sienne afin de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il voulait, _avait besoin_ de plus… plus d'intimité physique, plus de connexion avec son amant… il ne savait juste pas comment l'avoir. Il explora affamé la bouche de l'autre, suçant la langue de Shiki dans sa bouche et jouant avec elle d'un air ravi.

« Oui, » murmura Takuma d'une voix rauque et sans hésitation dans la bouche de l'autre. « Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi. »

Une confiance si facile… c'était un présent que Shiki ne prenait pas à la légère. Il allait faire en sorte que la première expérience de Takuma soit complètement différente de la sienne ; que ce ne soit en rien quelque chose d'incroyablement douloureux. Takuma le méritait et Shiki tenait à lui plus que tout.

Shiki glissa sa main entre eux, caressant la cuisse de Takuma avant de remonter, de le frotter et de le masser lentement pour le préparer. « Mmm… bien, alors… » Murmura-t-il avec un profond sourire alors qu'ils continuaient de s'embrasser.

Takuma répondait vraiment gentiment à cette forme de stimulation, frissonnant et embrassant Shiki plus fortement. C'était bien qu'il soit sensible ; cela rendrait les choses plus agréables. Shiki fit une pause pour chercher un peu de lubrifiant dans le tiroir supérieur de la table de nuit, avant de revenir rapidement dans les bras de Takuma pour les préliminaires, ses doigts fouillant maintenant plus profondément pour commencer à le préparer sérieusement.

Le corps de Takuma se raidit et il regarda Shiki interrogatif avec quelque chose entre le désire et l'inquiétude. « Um… tu veux… ça ? » Murmura-t-il doucement, sa voix glapissant légèrement.

L'expression sur son visage était mignonne et Shiki se pencha pour l'embrasser ardemment, ses doigts travaillant toujours gentiment. Ah, ainsi Takuma savait au moins comment cela marchait. Bien. « Je veux tout de toi, Takuma… » Murmura Shiki de façon sensuelle. « Je veux entrer jusqu'au plus profond de ton être et te faire du bien comme jamais… Tu ne veux pas me laisser faire ? » Ronronna-t-il. « Je te promets que tu vas aimer ça… tu as dit que tu avais confiance en moi. »

Takuma ne pouvait pas dire non à cela. Il n'en avait pas envie de toute façon, les mots de Shiki avaient fait trembler son corps de besoin et de curiosité. Son visage brûlait de nouveau, mais il hocha la tête. « Très bien. Je… je te veux aussi. »

« Mmm… bien… alors détends-toi… _détends-toi_… » Shiki embrassa lentement Takuma, ses doigts taquinant, pénétrant et découvrant tous les endroits où Takuma répondait le mieux. Au moment où il était prêt à le prendre, Takuma délirait presque dû au besoin et la longue et taquine préparation.

Il s'empressa de le repousser quand Shiki le prit, tellement il fut surpris par la forte douleur initiale. Il ne voulait rien dire, pensant qu'il était en train de faire quelque chose de mal, mais Shiki vit l'expression que Takuma essayait de cacher, et ralentit ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent incroyablement doux.

« C'est bien, Takuma, c'est bien… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix rassurante. « Cela fait toujours un peu mal au début, mais cela partira bientôt, je te le promets… »

Ce fut le cas, et bientôt Takuma grognait doucement et bougeait ses hanches précipitamment, suppliant Shiki de prendre le rythme. Le brun était trop content pour être reconnaissant et bientôt ils bougèrent rapidement ensemble sur le lit, de doux gémissements et des cris de passion s'échappant et se mélangeant à l'air.

Shiki s'assura que Takuma vienne en premier, il voulait voir le moment où ses yeux ambrés se noieraient de plaisir et deviendraient vitreux dans un bonheur complet. Il voulait être toujours capable de se rappeler cela et le chérir. Il ne fut pas long derrière, et ensuite ils s'affalèrent ensemble sur le lit, fatigués et satisfaits, conséquences rougeoyantes de l'acte. Shiki descendit de Takuma pour se mettre sur le dos, et Takuma le suivit, se couchant sur le côté à côté de lui, restant la tête contre les épaules de l'autre.

Leurs souffles irréguliers et les battements de leurs cœurs se ralentirent peu à peu, la chaleur de leurs corps toujours assez élevée pour leur tenir chaud. Takuma se sentait si radieux, si délicieusement heureux et rassasié, à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

« Je t'aime, Senri, » murmura-t-il lentement contre ses épaules, un sourire content et épuisé sur le visage.

Shiki avala lentement, fixant le plafond. Son corps était toujours rouge, conséquence du plaisir éprouvé, mais il sentait une contraction excessive dans sa gorge. Il aurait dû traiter Takuma d'un air plus détaché. Il aurait dû savoir que l'autre vampire allait certainement penser qu'il devait donner son cœur avec son corps.

C'était une charge très sérieuse, parce que Shiki en était venu à adorer le cœur doux et affectueux de Takuma. Comme il en était venu à adorer le reste du vampire exaspérément naïf. Takuma était une des rares choses bonne et réelle dans sa vie. Il n'avait pas voulu troubler son ami ainsi, ou qu'il ait l'impression de devoir quelque chose à Shiki, parce que c'était sa nature.

« Tu n'y es pas obligé, » murmura Shiki, la voix légèrement enrouée en continuant de fixer le plafond, ses doigts s'emmêlant doucement dans les cheveux de Takuma. Sa gorge lui faisait affreusement mal, car il réalisa qu'à l'intérieur, il _voulait_ plus que tout ce que Takuma avait dit. Il voulait être aimé par quelqu'un, pas juste désiré.

L'amour n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait eu dans sa vie. Le monde du mannequina était juste artificiel et focalisé sur le plaisir du moment. C'est pourquoi il était si proche de Rima, elle n'avait jamais essayé de coucher avec lui, mais elle le soutenait et le défendait quand même. Elle et Takuma étaient les seules personnes ayant fait ce genre de choses pour lui sans attendre quelque chose en retour. Sa mère avait un cœur sincère, mais c'était toujours lui qui prenait soin d'elle depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre qu'il devait le faire. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Elle l'aimait, mais c'était un amour enfantin, dépendant et exigeant. Il lui avait toujours tout donné pour garder cette affection, ou dans le vain espoir qu'il pourrait 'améliorer' son état. Depuis qu'il était enfant, il l'avait laissée boire son sang et l'avait caché à toutes personnes qui auraient certainement été choquées et dégoûtées. Mère et fils n'étaient pas supposés partager une telle relation… et parfois, en grandissant, il s'était senti troublé par ce qu'il ressentait, mais Shiki lui aurait tout donné, et il aurait tout donné pour se sentir… aimé.

C'était pourquoi il se sentait comme une merde maintenant, pensant qu'il avait probablement dupé ou forcé Takuma à dire ces mots. A penser qu'il devait essayer de le croire. Shiki ne voulait pas lui faire ça. Il n'avait jamais voulu manipuler ou blesser Takuma.

Takuma cligna des yeux à ces mots étranges, se tournant pour regarder interrogatif Shiki. Il y avait une faible pointe de peine dans ses yeux. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Senri ne ressentait-il pas aussi quelque chose pour lui ?

La peine dans ces yeux innocents cloua Shiki sur le lit et il se sentit minable. « Tu n'as pas à m'aimer, » murmura Shiki doucement, essayant de mettre les choses au clair. « C'était merveilleux, _grandiose_ en fait, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de… t'obliger. Je veux dire que ça n'a pas besoin de vouloir dire quelque chose, tu sais ? Je voulais juste te remercier… » Shiki ferma les yeux, essayant de cacher les larmes se rassemblant et de les empêcher de couler. _Oh seigneur_… il avait cafouillé, Takuma allait réaliser ce qu'il avait fait et allait l'éloigner de lui… Il ne pouvait imaginer perdre l'affection et l'amitié de l'autre, c'était comme une douleur sans fond dans sa poitrine rien que d'y penser. Il ne savait pas ce que Takuma voulait qu'il dise, ou fasse… il le ferait quelque soit cette chose s'il le savait. Il pouvait être ce qu'il voulait qu'il soit, si cela maintenait son affection. Shiki était un mannequin ; il était bon pour devenir ce que les gens voulaient de lui.

L'humidité luisant sur les longs et sombres cils de Shiki fit rapidement oublier à Takuma sa propre douleur pour le moment. Shiki était manifestement blessé et alors qu'il parlait… Takuma commença à comprendre pourquoi. Un doux et léger sourire s'étala sur ses traits quand il lut entre les lignes. En fait, c'était… quelque chose d'impensable pour lui, mais il semblerait que Shiki pensait réellement… qu'il qu'on ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Il ne croyait pas que Takuma puisse avoir de tels sentiments pour lui sans avoir été forcé d'une certaine façon. Takuma eut mal pour lui et il se pencha, frôlant les lèvres rouges de Shiki d'un doux et lent baiser. Comment une personne aussi belle et bonne pouvait penser qu'elle n'était pas capable d'être aimé ?

Les yeux du brun s'ouvrirent. Il ne s'attendait pas au baiser. Il avait encore moins espéré la chaude, tendre… affectueuse… expression dans les yeux de Takuma quand il le regarda. « Je ne _dois_ pas t'aimer, Senri. Je t'aime… c'es tout, » murmura-t-il honnêtement.

Shiki était perdu, il voulait se noyer dans ces yeux ; il voulait désespérément croire ce qu'ils disaient. Il captura le visage de Takuma entre ses mains avec un regard de crainte mêlé d'admiration. Il ne méritait pas cet homme, mais il le voulait, tellement que son cœur lui faisait mal dans sa poitrine comme jamais. « Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse, qui tu veux que je sois… je peux être n'importe quoi pour toi… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, offrant à Takuma la seule chose à laquelle il put penser pour essayer de rembourser la belle adoration dans ces yeux. Il voulait tellement être ce que Takuma désirait, ce qu'il pouvait aimer.

Takuma sourit, d'un sourire profondément affectueux et moqueur. Parfois, ce que disait Shiki n'avait aucun sens, mais il l'adorait quand même. « Idiot, » murmura-t-il légèrement amusé. « Je veux juste que tu sois _toi_. C'est _toi_ que j'aime… tu es beau, élégant, drôle… » Takuma baissa un peu la tête, un peu gêné. « Je suis désolé, je suis sûr que tu l'as déjà entendu, et de personnes bien plus éloquentes que moi. Mais je le pense, Senri, je t'aime. Que tu ressentes les mêmes sentiments pour moi ou non, c'est bon, je comprends. Tu vis dans un monde différent du mien avec beaucoup de gens passionnants que je ne pourrais jamais espérer devenir, mais je… » Takuma avala et ferma les yeux.

Ce fut au tour de Shiki de capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser pressé et chaud. « Non, en fait, je… je n'ai jamais, » murmura-t-il. « Entendu ça, je veux dire… pas de quelqu'un qui le pensait et ne cherchait pas juste un peu d'action, » admit-il, se sentant soudain un peu honteux de reconnaître face à son amant ce qu'il savait déjà certainement à propos de son passé.

Shiki entoura de ses bras le dos de Takuma, le serrant près de lui et cachant son visage contre son cou. « Takuma… tu as raison, tu n'es pas comme les autres personnes que j'ai connues… tu es _vrai_, tu es gentil, et tu penses aux autres avant de penser à toi. Je… je ne mérite pas ça. Tu es si… si précieux pour moi. Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de t'aimer comme tu le mérites… »

Takuma glissa sa main derrière la tête de Shiki, le tenant plus près et embrassant ses cheveux. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son ami cachait toute cette souffrance et ce manque de confiance en lui. L'autre garçon semblait toujours si confiant et sûr de lui. « Mais tu veux essayer ? » Il murmura la question doucement. « Je n'attends pas la perfection, Senri… Je te l'ai dit, je t'aime, comme tu es. J'ai juste besoin de savoir si c'est seulement de mon côté, si c'est juste moi qui rêve que tu puisses t'intéresser à moi, ou si tu veux nous donner une chance, » murmura-t-il.

Shiki eut un petit sanglot étouffé contre le cou de Takuma, embarrassé de réagir ainsi, mais incapable d'arrêter la belle douleur à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait attendu si longtemps pour entendre ces mots. Pour juste entendre quelqu'un dire qu'il l'aimait, quelqu'un qu'il pourrait croire, qui le penserait. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait dire honnêtement qu'il aimait Takuma, et il ne voulait pas le dire s'il n'était pas sûr, parce qu'il tenait trop à l'autre vampire pour jouer avec son cœur, mais il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel pour quelqu'un, il n'avait jamais voulu ou ne s'était jamais autant intéressé à quelqu'un. Et la réponse était… oui.

« Oui, » dit-il rapidement, ses bras se resserrant autour du dos de Takuma. « Oui, je veux essayer, » murmura-t-il doucement. « Je _veux_ t'aimer, Takuma. Tu me fais me sentir comme… comme je ne me suis jamais senti avant. »

Takuma sourit contre les cheveux de Shiki, le déposant à nouveau contre le lit et se penchant au-dessus de lui en s'appuyant sur ses mains. « C'est assez pour moi, » dit-il doucement. « Ne t'inquiète pas autant, Senri. Tu m'apprendras, je t'apprendrai, nous le comprendrons ensemble. » Il fit une pause, fixant Shiki avec un regard tendre.

« Crois-moi, Senri, » murmura-t-il, inversant les rôles et demandant maintenant la même sorte de confiance qu'il était si prêt d'abandonner il y a quelques minutes.

Shiki essuya ses yeux avec le dos de sa main et sourit. Il avait appris il y a plusieurs années à ne pas faire confiance, parce que faire confiance blessait. Mais Takuma… Takuma, il pouvait lui faire confiance. D'une certaine façon, il savait juste qu'il pouvait.

« Oui, ensemble, » acquiesça Shiki. Il inspira doucement quand Takuma bougea pour s'agenouiller entre ses jambes, accrochant un genou avec sa main et le remontant confortablement sur sa hanche pour que leurs corps soient pressés l'un contre l'autre. Shiki put sentir que Takuma était déjà prêt… intéressé… à nouveau, et son propre corps répondit promptement.

Takuma lui sourit avec une douce et timide impatience qui démentait un peu la position vulnérable dans laquelle il avait mis son amant. Il balança lentement ses hanches contre Shiki. « Que dirais-tu que nous commencions par toi m'apprenant… comment te faire l'amour, comme tu l'as fait… ? » Murmura-t-il.

Shiki rigola en balançant aussi ses hanches contre Takuma, savourant les délicieuses sensations. « Oui, je pense que c'est un _très bon _début… »

**Fin**


End file.
